Conventionally, in a solid-state image sensor that employs a Bayer array, a technology to differentiate sizes of light-receiving elements of two pixels in which a green color filter is arranged, and selectively use pixel signals of the two pixels having different sensitivities according to the amount of incident light, to expand a dynamic range has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1).